Keep Walking Forward
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: The war ended and Allen did his best to keep walking. He, alongside with Neah and Crown Clown, head to Hogwarts. They start a new beginning and soon Allen finds hope. He decides to be his new friends' shields and do his very best to protect them. Problem is, was the Millennium Earl really dead? Was the dark wizard Voldemort really gone?
1. Prolouge Nightmare

_**Author's note:**__** I can't help it! I need to make another story! I swear I will update my other stories too! OKAY?! Now just appreciate my new stories! XD also I'm changin' this a bit, so yeah. It's my story I can do whatever I want! XD**_

_**Prologue **_

'_Allen-kun!'  
'Moyashi.'  
'Moyashi-chan!'_

Voices ever so distant, echoed and rippled. He heard nicknames, Allen's and Allen-kun's. He balled his fists before he punched the ground with all his might. Truth be told, it wasn't much. He has fatigued and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he knew if he did so, he wouldn't be able to wake up and keep walking. He'd be lost in a tale where his friends, his allies, weren't dead. He'd dream of a Utopia; where there wasn't war, not to mention, the 'Holy war'.

The white-haired boy grit his teeth. What 'Holy' war? It was a WAR for crying out loud! There is nothing 'Holy' about a WAR where thousands- no- MILLIONS. DIED!

Tears found their way down his wounded and bloody cheeks. The droplets created stains on the snow-covered ground below. His eyes were full of despair and longing as he stared at the grey, cloudy sky above. He took a moment to calm down before he decided to face the disgusting truth that lay dead before him.

His felt his stomach churn and twist as he saw the sight before him. Mangled, bloodied corpses lay in twisted ways before him. The science division lay in a heap whereas exorcist bodies were scattered on the battlefield.

He had created the third side. It was made of a few Noah; Tyki, Road, Sheryl and Wisely. Tyki and Road joined him willingly, while Sheryl and Wisely hesitated at first before complying with the request.  
The exorcists on the side included; Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Cross, Tiedoll, Marie and few more (including some generals.). He had the whole science division supporting him.

Then, one foolish mistake he-not even Neah- could've realised, was the fact that the Earl had tampered with Allen's emotions, causing the ark to lose control. The science division came back and soon they were nothing but dead bodies.

They had fought so hard. But, at the sight before him, Allen wished he was stronger. That he was able to be their shield, instead of them being his. He gave out a cry of agony, both physically and emotionally.  
He had just taken out the Earl's sword out of his stomach. It was beside him. He stared at it and felt fury surge through him as he saw blood from him and his comrades.

'_Shounen! You cheated! I know you did!'  
'Allen~ Wear this dress I made especially for you~!'  
'You should stop worrying, your mind is a mess.'  
'Allen-kun~ Let me adopt you~'  
'__**MY SWEET ADORABLE NEPHEW! YOU CAN'T BE ADOPTED!**__'_

Before the final battle happened, Allen remembered his life 35 years ago. He was the younger brother of both Neah D. Campbell and Mana D. Campbell. He had learnt that the Millennium Earl was someone he and his brothers had cared for in the past.  
He realised why Cross had said that he would to kill a loved one. _  
_

Even as memories rushed through his mind like a wave, he had a calm expression. It had been one of his best abilities he had picked up from his earlier days; wearing a façade.

What was he supposed to do?  
_**"Keep walking forward." Neah answered.**_**  
**_"Where would I go? There's nothing left…" Allen sobbed.  
__**"We'll begin a new chapter, a new road to walk on." Neah said in a soothing voice.  
**__"Don't leave me…" Allen pleaded.  
__**"Never again." Neah smiled in Allen's subconsciousness.  
**_  
Allen left his subconscious and the nightmare before him distorted into a vivid white light. Then the next thing he knew was an office of some sort and an old, long bearded man in robes.


	2. Chapter 1 The Wizarding World

_**Author's note:**__** This chapter starts with a massive time skip.**_

**Chapter 1**

It had been a while-a month-since Allen had been turned back into his 11-year old body, thanks to the Ark's backfire. It had also been a while since he met Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had also learnt that his innocence arm had become normal, and that his innocence changed into magic from within. He had a little talk with Crown Clown and had been given an explanation that his innocence changed to suit the current world. He obviously had to give an explanation to Dumbledore about his world and how he got there.  
While on the topic of explanations, he had been given explanations for the current world he was in and magic.

It was long and tiring at first, but they managed to get through it; with surprise that Neah actually managed to keep his patience during the whole ordeal.

It was a day before school started and Allen was currently in Diagon Alley. He stared in wonder at all the shops.

He saw children with eyes wide as saucers and faces pressed against the display window of the shop: Broomstix

He gave a sigh and put on a small smile, which attracted the many attentions from the female population; which Allen remained oblivious to.  
He decided he'd get his books first and then he made his way to 'Flourish and Blotts'. How he made his way, was thanks to his older brother that lived in his head.

LINE BREAK

Harry was still a bit furious about the boy he'd met back at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid let out a sigh before he trudged Harry to another shop. The sign had said: 'Flourish and Blotts'

He stepped in and then he started to look for the books needed. As he walked to find a certain book, he had bumped into someone as he turned to another shelf. Not expecting it, they both toppled to the ground. The boy he'd bumped into stood up and dusted himself off before he held out his hand to him. Harry looked up with a thanks and took the hand offered to him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you." The other apologised. Harry shook his head with a small smile. The other smiled as well, and Harry had to admit, it was a pretty good smile (No, it's not yaoi. No. -_-).  
"Pleasure to meet you, Allen Walker." The now dubbed 'Allen' introduced himself with a bow. At first, Harry looked confused but then mentally shook it off.  
"Harry Potter." He simply said. He was surprised to see Allen just nod. It wasn't Harry's fault. I bet you'd get a little bit shocked to see someone not react dramatically over your name when the people you met previously did.

'Finally! A normal person!' Harry thought. But, oh how wrong he was. The two chatted for a while as they looked for books. Once they found them, they paid and stepped outside.

"Hi Hagrid!" Harry greeted, more cheerful than the last time he had stepped out a shop. "Hi Harry! Who ya got there?" Hagrid inquired merrily. He was glad to see Harry more cheerful and he guessed he'd have to thank the strange haired boy.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you." Allen took his cap off and levelled it with his chest and then bowed gracefully. He got back to standing properly and with a smile, he re-adjusted his cap.  
"No need to be formal! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, nice ta meet ya!" Hagrid grinned.  
"Well then, sadly, I cannot join you because I am in a rush. I'm sure you have plenty to do. See you soon Harry!" Allen tipped his hat in farewell before he waved as Harry did and then adios.

"Polite." Was all Hagrid said before they left to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

LINE BREAK

It had been a while and Allen had finally got all the items he needed, except his wand. He was pretty sad that he couldn't join Harry, but Allen needed to change into his Noah form so badly! He needed to change for at least a minute and then go back into his human form. No matter how much he enjoyed and felt more free in his Noah form, he had to be in his human form to not cause heart attacks.

He made his way to a shop with a sign that said:

Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

The letters were coloured gold but was peeling. He entered and then he looked around. Soon a small, old man came up to him. They introduced themselves and the wand finding began.

After a while they had finally found the wand suitable for the still smiling Allen.

"11", aspen wood with a two cores; a phoenix feather and a thestral tail hair. Very powerful and must be used wisely." Ollivander explained with a serious expression.  
Allen's eyes twinkled with wonder at his wand. It was close to white and it had shallow-but visible-carvings of a stave starting from the middle of the wand and then circled the entire wand up.

He gave it a gentle swish and an opaque white gushed out of the tip of the wand and twirled around the room gracefully. Allen swore he saw something silver like a mask. It enveloped him and it felt like Crown Clown. He closed his eyes and relaxed with a small smile on his serene face.  
Ollivander smiled as well as he watched how connected the wand and the boy was. He knew for sure that this time, nothing would go wrong like you-know-who.

"_**Otouto-kun, we need to get going. You can play around with the stick later." Neah dead-panned. **_  
_"Whatever." Allen bluntly said before he chuckled inwardly._

"Thank you. Um, do you, by chance, have anything to hold the wand?" Allen asked. Ollivander nodded and then came back quickly as soon as he had left.

Allen payed and then left. He headed to a quiet place before he summoned the ark with a hum of a C note. He stepped through and vanished.

He reappeared in the shining, quiet and peaceful town. Then he walked to the 14th's secret room and practiced spells in one of his books. He had learnt most of them without much difficulty. Neah congratulated him and everything, so did Crown Clown. He was thankful but they kept telling him to stop thanking the two so much.

They had a great time and they found out that when Allen was in his Noah form or when he let Neah take over, the magic that comes out is an opaque black instead of white. To them, it made perfect sense! So they just shrugged it off.

Allen let Neah take over when he was getting tired. Neah had so much fun playing around with the wand while Allen slept.

The next day came and Allen was so excited. He had got ready and everything, then inhaled his food, then he made it to the train station; London's King's Cross Station

Allen flinched when he read 'Cross'; Neah snickered and Crown Clown sighed.

"9 ¾ …" Allen repeated aloud. He found the brick wall he was looking for and he pushed his cart full of luggage. He ran through like nobody else's business-which it wasn't-and he found himself in another place. He sighed in relief that it wasn't the wrong brick wall. Otherwise, that would've been very…VERY, painful…

LINE BREAK

Allen stared out the window with longing eyes. He could see Neah's reflection behind his own. Neah had his arms around Allen, which made Allen feel safe. Neah would always do this when Allen started to think about the war.

The compartment door swung open. Allen just adjusted his cap before he faced the red-head. "Can I help you?" Allen asked politely. "Can we share?" He inquired. Allen smiled and nodded. He occupied the seat opposite of Allen and let out an exasperated sigh of relief.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you. Now may I know who it is I am sharing this compartment with?" Allen inquired, still in the same polite tone. Ron blinked at Allen's politeness and British-ness.

"Are you British?" Ron curiously inquired. Allen nodded while the other shrugged.  
"Ron Weasley. Stop talking like that." Ron said. Allen quirked up an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Stop talking like what?" Allen asked. Allen knew what he meant and he could do it, but, he felt like it would be fun to tease Ron.

"Like that!" Ron exclaimed. "May I ask what you mean?" Allen further teased. Ron grit his teeth and he looked like he was about to rip his hair out in frustration. Allen laughed.

"What's so funny?!" He yelled. Allen put his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding. It was fun to tease you." Allen did his best not to laugh, but failed…miserably. Ron scratched the back of his head furiously but then calmed down after a while.

At that moment the compartment door swung open to reveal: Harry Potter.

Harry and Allen's eyes widened in realisation. Allen grinned and then greeted Harry, "Hey Harry~! Told ya I'd see ya again!"

Harry smiled and then said, "Hi Allen!"

The three started to joke around and then started talking about chocolate and candy as they ate them. Harry had bought so much candy, it was like, a dream come true. Allen knew he had to control his appetite.

LINE BREAK

Allen had fallen asleep and after a few minutes, a pale-blond-haired boy and two others opened the door.  
The three looked disgusted by the sight of Ron but enthralled by the sleeping boy. They had never seen a white-haired YOUNG boy before. They turned their attention to Harry.

They had an argument as soon as Malfoy insulted Ron. Soon the three left and then a girl by the name of Hermione came and lectured the two a bit.

LINE BREAK

They rowed the boat with a bit of effort. Soon the first years were gathered in a room, waiting to go through the doors and into the Great Hall.

The children were nervous because of what Ron and a ghost had said about there being a test. Although, Allen just chuckled.

"No need to be nervous, it's nothing complicated I'm sure. They wouldn't make first-years do a test in front of the whole school." Allen assured. The group of first-years relaxed and they stared in awe at Allen's bright smile that seemed to light up the dark room. Soon they moved to the Great Hall and they stared in astonishment at the place.

Their names were called up and they had to sit on a stool. A hat was placed over their heads and they were sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

After a while, "Walker, Allen." Minerva McGonagall called out. He was one of the last ones, thanks to his last name.

He stepped forward and took his cap off, which revealed most of his snowy white hair, which everyone gasped at. Allen walked forward like that didn't happen. Once he was a meter away, the hat started to hesitate and tremble a little bit; which went unnoticed by most everyone except the Hat, Allen, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, the professors, the ghosts and a few more people.

He sat on the stool and the hat was placed above and everyone noted how it dropped down his eyes and it made him look a bit sinister. Allen, being the musician, could hear their heartbeats and he smirked to tease them. He wondered if he should grin insanely. Being the Noah he is, he did.

It sent shivers down their spines; even the teachers. Allen chuckled before he let his grin retreat, much to the relief of many students and professors.

_"I need to access your memories, I ask for your permission." The Sorting Hat said. "Your song was really wonderful, and sure go ahead." Allen smiled inwardly._

"_**WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HEAD?!" Neah yelled dramatically.  
"**__Interesting. Do not fret, I am the Sorting Hat, I need to look at your brother's memories to sort him into a house." The Sorting Hat explained calmly with interest sparked in her voice._

The others outside of Allen's mind wondered how long the hat was taking. It had been awhile. What they did not expect was the hat starting to scream.

"AHHH! WHAT IS THIS INSANITY?! MY GOODNESS! POOR BOY! WHAT IS THIS?! GET ME OFF OF THIS HEAD! OFF! OFF!"

Allen swiftly took it off to stop it from screaming and prying into his memories any further. The screaming halted and then it shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd was…well, dumbfounded. I mean, he could've in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. NOT SLYTHERIN! When he first walked in, they thought he was one of those innocent types. Not…Slytherin…

After a few seconds to assimilate what had happened, the Slytherin table cheered stridently. Allen walked over with a smile after he apologised to the Hat, the latter apologised for its outburst.

He settled down and they welcomed him. After a few announcements of the rules, the boundaries and other things happening, the food finally appeared. Allen walked up to Dumbledore and said something, which Dumbledore nodded to. Allen came back and his cup filled with a different liquid…Wine?

"Why do you have wine?" Malfoy asked. "It's a special type of wine, if you don't want to lose your appetite, it is best to let me have this drink." Allen explained politely. Everyone who heard that realised how his voice sounded kind and soft, definitely not Slytherin right there.

Soon they headed to their common rooms. The Slytherins welcomed the new Slytherin first years and they had mini party before they went to sleep.

What surprised them was that Allen had 'body art'.

Soon the next day approached and most of the first years were a nervous wreck.

_**Author's note:**__** AND THAT'S A WRAP! HOPE YA LIKE THAT AND…**_

_**THIS CRAZY PERSON IS OFF INTO SPACE IN HER FLABBERGASTING RIDE OF CRAZINESS~!**_


	3. Chapter 2 A new adventure

_**Author's note:**__** Been a while, yeah, I know. I'm sad… Review if you want pairings, straight or yaoi. I also want a pairing for Allen.**_

Whispers broke out as Harry walked through the halls. Many students crowded around just to take a look.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair."

"Wearing glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry wished they didn't stare at him. He found the whispers really annoying. So many whispers combined made it sound like anything but a whisper! He groaned mentally before he continued to try and focus on getting to class. He wasn't too keen about Hogwarts having 142 staircases: there was ones that were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones. There was ones that changed the course of direction on Fridays and even some with a vanishing step halfway!

Another thing was doors. There are doors that will ONLY open if you asked politely or if you tickle them in the exact spot. Some doors 'looked' like doors, 'feel' like doors, but they aren't doors. They were just walls that pretended to be doors. Which, in future, will annoy someone greatly.

On the other side, someone else was getting the same treatment from his peers.

"Why does he have white hair?"

"Look at that scar."

"You think he'd go out with me?"

"Try. He's really cute."

"Isn't that the one that made the hat scream?"

"You think he's with You-know-who?"

"Nah. He's too cute to be."

Allen mentally rolled his eyes. He was used to this but, it was so damn annoying! Right now, he could just slaughter them! But he was not one for bloodshed, maybe in a different life perhaps.

The albino ex-exorcist gave out a sigh as he realised his chances of getting lost was sky-rocketing. Honestly, why 142 staircases and odd doors? WHY?!

"_**Well, at least you've got me and Crown Clown!" **_The (more immature) older brother grinned childishly as he patted Allen's back mentally. _"And I appreciate it." _Allen smiled back mentally.

"_Allen, you're going to get lost if you don't focus…"_ Crown Clown pointed out. Choosing to follow what Crown Clown said was a wise choice. He, from the middle of the Slytherin first-years, was now lagging behind. There were a couple of concerned stares from the 12 year olds ahead.

"Sorry…" Allen muttered as he caught up with the group.

* * *

Allen had found most of the subjects he's done, quite interesting. It wasn't much of a challenge and he'd flew through it, earning him the respect and good view from the professors.

He enjoyed staring at the starry night sky. It was beautiful and he really wished his friends were with him. He's missed them greatly and it felt as if he's heart had shattered and a few pieces had fallen of. The missing pieces were never filled even though he knew they were still with him. Then he'd always wonder if they missed him too?

The history of magic was interesting and Allen couldn't understand why his fellow classmates groaned a lot. Geez, why can't they see that it's interesting? Even though the red-head annoyed him, he pondered on what Lavi's reaction would be if he was here.

In Herbology, many of the Slytherins stared in awe at Allen. The light that beamed from outside and through the glass of the Greenhouse had made him look radiant to the eyes of others. The posture and serene expression Allen wore as he carefully did as he was told to the plant, only complemented the radiance.

Many Slytherins weren't looking forward to Herbology classes, but what was before them only made their minds to a 180.

The Slytherins adored Allen. The latter looked like an angel amongst demons to other houses. Although, Allen considered himself worse than a demon. If only they knew.

"_**Not worse than a demon."  
"**__**But a fallen angel."**_ Both Neah and Crown Clown said in unison. _"Perhaps…"_ Allen pondered. He gave a slight chuckle, earning him looks from the living things in a small radius.

* * *

Harry in turn, wasn't excited to be having potions with the Slytherins. Like no. No. Just no. The only thing he liked about Slytherin was the fact that one of his friends was there, Allen. He was just as curious as the other Gryffindors as to why Allen was a Slytherin. Yes, they saw that very creepy grin, but all in all, he was good kid. There was no way he could've been associated with the Dark Lord, according to the ones who believed all Slytherins were evil. Hermione was the only one who believed that Allen was placed in Slytherin because he was cunning and all the other properties a Slytherin should have.

She was annoyed that most of the Gryffindors believed that the Slytherins were evil. She had groaned, lectured and rolled her eyes everytime a comment like that was made.

For Harry, he was glad that he had afternoon tea with Hagrid later on. Potions class was dreadful!

Snape had this talent, like Professor McGonagall, to instantly shut the students up. He had slick black hair and the same coloured eyes. They held no warmth but instead were icy cold. It sent shivers down Harry's spine everytime his gaze was sent to him.

Harry looked over to where the Slytherins were to look for the certain white-haired boy. Before he could spot him, his name was called for the register.

"…Harry…Potter…" Snape called in absolute disdain. "Our new- _celebrity." _He continued with a sneer.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco Malfoy and his 'friends' snickering behind their hands. Harry felt his blood boil slightly, it took a few seconds to calm himself.

Allen's blood boiled but did his best to hide it.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Snape began with a low voice. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He finished his supposedly grand speech.

Only silence followed. To Allen, he felt that if the last part wasn't added then they'd all have more confidence.

* * *

Fury coursed through Allen as he only watched Snape mock Harry. Such a bastard. What did Harry ever do to him? "Bloody bastard…" He muttered very quietly, and thanks to the Noah powers, no one heard him.

He was annoyed even though Snape had praised his work with Malfoy. Even though the arrogant brat didn't do much but mistakes, that ALLEN fixed! He bet that Snape only really praised Malfoy.

"Git…" He muttered quietly again.

One day he was going to smash that professor's face in. When that happened, he was going to enjoy beating the crap out of him.

"_NEAH! STOP MAKING ME THINK OF INJURING THE GIT!" _Allen shouted mentally.

"_**But it's what you want to do~!"**_ Neah whined with a pout. Allen grunted mentally before he shook his head.

"_I guess…"_


	4. Chapter 3 Classes, begin!

_**Author's note:**_** I am so very sorry for not updating in quite a long time. I've been very busy with tests and all that crap. Life is another problem as well as updating other stories and improving my writing. So yeah… I hope you like this chapter and I sincerely apologise yet again. **

**Gomenasai Mina-san!**

**oOo0o0oOo**

Hagrid found a trembling Allen by the lake. The weather wasn't cold so it could either be fear or sadness. Either way, he would accept none.  
He 'lightly' stomped his way to the poor boy and put a hand to the shaking shoulder. A noticeable flinch took place before the trembling stopped. His head turned to face the rotund bushy bearded man.

"Ha..grid…?" He asked confusedly. "It's good ol' me ain't it, Allen?" Hagrid tried to cheer the boy up. Allen blinked before he chuckled softly. He shakily stood up from his position on the murky grass. He dusted imaginary dust of himself before he nodded to Hagrid before moving to leave.

"Oh wait! Join me for tea will ya?" Hagrid requested. Allen's movement halted before he turned to face Hagrid with wide eyes. The older of two realised that the younger had barely noticeable dark circles under his eyes. He was curious and concerned for the boy, maybe he could help? He'd do his best and he was glad he invited him for tea.

Allen was surprised but he nodded meekly. Hagrid gave out a hearty laugh and they travelled to the small, but homey, cottage.

Along the way, they had talked about magical creatures.

"I agree. Thestrals re misunderstood creatures indeed." Allen nodded as announced his words. Hagrid stared at the kid next to him with a smile saying, 'I knew you would.'

Oo0o0oO

Harry knocked on the wooden door. A few fumbling noises and muffled voices were heard from inside and he and Ron were deeply confused, and in the least, worried. Barks fought back and now they were extremely worried. Pfft! Not scared! You must be insane!

The door opened slightly to reveal a bit of Hagrid who seemed frantic.

"Hang on." He said. "_Back _Fang." He warned.

He slowly let them in while he struggled to restrain an enormous black Boarhound by the collar. Harry surveyed the room with ham and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. A kettle was steaming but he paid not much heed to it.

"Make yourselves at home." Hagrid welcomed as he finally let go of the collar. The hound pounced on Ron and began licking his ears. A melodic laugh brought his attention to the boy on the bed in the corner.

"Allen?!" Harry exclaimed with surprise. He stare with wide eyes at the boy lying down with a wet rag on his head. He instantly began to wonder if Allen was okay. Said boy's face was flushed pink and was panting frantically. He began to cough and blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth. Hagrid rushed to his side, doing his best not to break anything in the small room.

"Are ya sure ya don' wanna go ta Madam Pomfrey? Ya sure don' look okay! I'll ta-"

"It's okay Hagrid, it'll be over soon…" Allen assured. Hagrid didn't push the sick boy further after trusting his decision. "Just give me…a moment." The white-haired boy sighed with relief.

"Hagrid, what happened?" Harry asked as soon as his friend (Allen) fell unconscious. A sigh was his response. Hargird's eyes averted from Harry to Ron. "This is Ron." Harry told Hagrid.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid noted as he poured the two some tea. They were gestured to sit, and they gladly did. "So, Hagrid…What happened to Allen?" Harry asked again. The tea was passed to them.

"Well, I found him crying by the lake, I asked if he wanted to have tea, gladly accepted he did. Handed him the cup and it dropped! He collapsed on his knees and the poor boy came up with a fever! I was thinkin' about takin' him ta Madam Pomfrey, but the boy wasn't havin' it. He persisted in tellin' me he was alright, I couldn't do much. If he was moved his body would tense and he'd cough up blood!" Hagrid explained with worry.

Gazes were sent to the sleeping boy and then back to Hagrid.

Oo0o0oO

His body ached and ached. His mind was jumbled up but the only thing keeping him together was his brother Neah. _**"It's okay Allen. It'll be over soon."**_Neah tried to soothe with a quiet voice.

It was happening again. Back when he was under Dumbledore's care, sometimes these fevers would take place. It was explained by Neah that the fact it was happening was because his body went back in time, his inner Noah was supposed to disappear. But, Neah was still there and the effects were brought along. His body and the Noah are confused and so is Crown Clown and the first stage of his Innocence. In result, these effects are taking place in his body, he'd have to go through the stage of awakening again and earlier.

"_Neah! NEAH! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" _Allen shouted mentally. It hurt worse than before. Neah was getting more wworried by the minute and he was afraid that Allen's fragile body wouldn't be able to take it. Even though he'd gone through this in this form 2 times already.

It felt like icicles were stabbing him. Or, Road's candles…

But it was mixed with excruciating heat that scorched through his veins and flowed with his blood. His insides churned and his mind could no longer register anything besides **pain.**

"_**Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite  
Ikizuku haino nakano hono o**_

Hitotsu~

_**Futatsuto~**_

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume~

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni  
Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno toshitsukiga  
Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo

Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo  
Tsunaidateni kissuwo~!"

The pain was soothing and eventually a peaceful slumber overtook him. It definitely didn't seem long for others, but it was like a lifetime of relaxation to Allen.

"_Don't leave me!"_

**_Author's note: THIS IS NOT EDITED! I AM SORRY! I'm Busy but I thought I'd get this on. I'm REALLy busy SORRY! HOPE YOU LLIKE THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	5. Chapter 4 The past and the present

"_Don't leave me! Please come back!" A red-brownish haired boy pleaded. Tears trickled down his face as he pleaded and pleaded.  
Fire gushed throughout the town's houses. Blood flowed from one place to another. Corpses littered the ground and all in all, it was chaos. _

"_Please! Neah! Neah-niisan! Don't leave me! Don't leave Mana and I!" He cried from his spot on the ground. Legs useless, as it was mangled as was his arms. Crimson liquid poured down his temple. _

"_A-Al-Allen?" A voice echoed in realisation. Eyes widened in fear and panic. _

"_ALLEN!" The voice of a teenager exclaimed as he ran over to the dying boy. He embraced him and combed his fingers through the locks. Sniffles resounded the burning town._

"_N…Neah…Mana…Mana…Wh…ere? Is…He…Safe…?" The little boy's voice started fading. 'Neah' was panicking. He wasn't about to lose his brothers. He'd already killed his mother. _

_He was a monster. A monster. _

_He surveyed the state of the town. It was a wreck._

_And it was his fault._

"_I'll save you. I'll save you Allen. Just. Just forget about me. Please?" Neah mournfully said. Allen looked up in shock. Tears streamed faster. As fast as his cold body would allow._

"_No! No…No. No. No NO! Neah! PLEASE! Don't leave…!" _

"_I'm sorry Allen."_

Oo0o0oO

"NEAH!"

Allen woke up with a start. He was panting and sweating. The same effect the flames and his cries would have had on him if it weren't a dream.

Oo0o0oO

"Rubbish!" Exclaimed Hagrid.

"NEAH!" The occupant in the bed screamed with absolute longing. The poor boy was panting and sweating. He was paler than normal and the scar was bleeding. The crimson teardrop forming at the end of the jagged scar. Tears were flowing down from his right eye.

He looked panicked and desperate. Like he'd lost something precious. His shoulders began to tremble and sobs erupted from his throat.

Harry was shocked and concerned. He got up from his spot and ran to Allen. He put both hands on each of his shoulders and tried to shake Allen a little to get him back to reality.  
Harry noticed the dead look of despair swirling in Allen's silver eyes. Something gold sparked in both eyes and Harry had to blink in confusion.

_Was it a trick of the light?_

He had to wonder. HE pushed the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

"What's wrong with him Hagrid?!" Harry yelled fearfully. The giant could only panic and stutter incoherent noises that sounded suspiciously like; "I dunno!"

Something in Allen witched on like a light switch. He had stopped all motions suddenly. His cries stopped as well as the tears. His eyes had the natural spark to them as they looked up at the Boy-who-lived.

"H-H-Harry…?" Allen stuttered with confusion.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. His tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

Oo0o0oO

Flying lessons.

Sigh…

Allen wasn't as hyped or nervous. He had walked in the air, rode an umbrella that could fly, been through walls (courtesy of Tyki) and many, many, WAY more.

Finally Madam Hooch arrived. Her short grey hair slightly danced with the slight breeze that carried fallen leaves around the clear sky.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

The broomstick wasn't impressive. Sticks randomly branched out. Allen sighed quietly.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called the coach at the front. "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" Everyone shouted.

The results weren't all the best but, Allen had somehow managed to get it in his hand. How? Well, maybe it's because he was the leader of the Grey side and he had a lot of authority. Or maybe, it was just pure luck.

Then again, Allen didn't have the best luck.

"_TYKII!" Allen screamed as the Noah of Pleasure dragged him through the wall in a fast sprint. Where Tyki had taken him was out the mansion they used as a second headquarters besides the Ark. The cursed Exorcist/Noah crashed into an icy cold lake. _

_He resurfaced and glared at Tyki who was up above in mid-air. Allen let out a growl of exasperation._

_He had been working so hard. Thinking of a plan and the Noah decided he needed a break. SO their plan was to drop him outside and away from the room where he planned and discussed. _

_Tyki chuckled and soon the rest of the Noah and Exorcists that had taken his side joined him._

_But, maybe it was a good choice._

_To enjoy it while they can._

_For they had no way, of telling_

_That they'd_

_Survive…_

_**Author's note: Okay. I'm happy for all the follows and favourites but…**_

_**Why so little reviews?**_

_**I accept constructive feedback! :( I honestly want more reviews.**_

_**Other than that, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME AND THIS STORY!**_


End file.
